The Story Of The Island Of Odd People
by FanaTheHomestuckFanLOL
Summary: during a trap to ontario 20 are more people from TD get stuck on a small island, now went half of them going insane, and all the oddness of the island, is everyone who they seem? How well they get off? Frist chaper is Zoey pov. better spelling is in chapter two I'll fix chapter one later.
1. Episode one onto the island

_This is a story of a boy_

_named Mike_

_at less we hope he's a boy_

_and a girl_

_name Zoey_

_and the rest_

_on the island they all landed on, on a trap to ONTARIO._

_This island is..._

_Oh well we forgot, _

_20 more people, we are bad at math_

_as many days as they want, this is The Story Of The Island, Of Odd People, yes we went there._

_**Chapter one onto the island**_

_**Zoey's pov**_

This is the island, about a week ago 20 plus people had landed on this island, all had somehow gone insane, I mean it! look at this insane list.

Mike

Anna maria

Scott

Banjeet

Scott

Duncan

and more their all insane like Mike at 12:00 pm during the night he howls at the moon, even if I toss a clock at him!

***Flash back***

"_Howl howl!" a voice said._

_I open my eyes and grab my clock it said 12:00 pm I growl and walk outside to see Mike on top of a tree howling._

"_Your like howling right?"_

"Sure do, it keeps my mind of..." Mike said, at first I wonder why he stop until I notice what he was looking at.

"_Gross! HERE TAKE SOME CLOCK YOU INSANE FREAK!" I yelled trowing the clock at him, it just miss him, and he ran off yelling._

_***End of flashback***_

I never get him, it was 8:00 am and I didn't feel like going back to sleep so I went outside to see Mike on the same tree.

"Water, nice and cold, air, nice and cold, Zoey GET OFF MY GRASS! Grass Zoey ruin it" he said

I growl and walk off the grass around the tree as he watch me almost like a bird would, are a hawk if you want more info.

"One more and you get THE MIKE!" he said.

I really hated him, I mean he worse then Duncan and Scott being a team.

"What's with the freak?" Scott asked pointing at Mike, Mike growl back almost dog like and said,

"GET AWAY FROM MY TREE!"

Scott jump back looking worried for a bit before putting on a evil smile, "Oh Mike what would happen if I, I don't know, I step on your grass?" he asked, Mike hissed at him.

Scott walk closer to the small grass around Mike's tree, Mike noticing this growl and got closer to the end of the part of the tree he was on, he look down at Scott hated in his eyes.

Scott then put one foot on the grass, Mike hissed and jump down from the tree and landed on him, wind from this flew across my faces messing up my mess up hair.

"GET OFF MY GRASS!" Mike yelled punching Scott's face, then I notice behind them was Duncan he had in his hand something to set the tree on fire with.

I gasp worried I yelled out to Mike, "MIKE! Duncan is burning down your tree!"

He look at me then notice Duncan and jump at him, "NO! MY TREE!" he yelp knocking the thing out of Duncan hands.

The thing move across the ground and landed into water, it went BANG and water went everywhere.

Mike then look at his tree worried, but when he notice it was now water he smile, "Thanks!" he said as he jump back up it.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked.

A short guy came to me and said, "We all kinda went after the crush, my name Cameron" he said.

Mike was looking at us, but he was not mad that we were a little bit on his grass, "You want to come into my tree?" he asked.

"That's scary why don't you come down?" I asked.

"Because it's my tree" he said almost looking mad once more.

"Okay" I said jumping up the tree.

"Not bad" Cameron said as he got to the top.

"It's my tree, what else can I say?"

"What happens when it's rain and to you had to howl at night?"

"Oh there a hole in the tree I go in, plus I HOWL BECAUSE IT KEEP THE BIRDS AWAY!" he yelled, scaring small bird that were on the grass.

"Okay crazy pants" I said.

Even so the tree was a little wet and small it was a okay place, but not somewhere to live for a week, when Mike landed on the island the first thing he did was run over to the tree, he wrote a sigh and put it in the ground, it say Mike's tree Mike's grass

After that day on I found him howling out at the moon, and clawing at the grass to clean it, when anyone got near he would jump at them, it was HIS tree and HIS grass.

He made sure to keep it safe, in fact after the fact the grass had become green and the tree has leafs on it, some flowers poke out though the grass and it look petty nice.

Mike look off pass the island, he look worried and scare, we were here on this small island for a week and made are own houses, and food, but we all did worry

What was are brother's and sister thinking? Our friends? Our city? We where lost, on this island, they may had though we are dead, half of us are insane.

The other are going to became insane!

What would happen? If we didn't go soon, the birds near the small wooden house of mine became to claw at it, AFTER ALL MY WORK!

Mike notices this and grab a small wooden knife and tossed it at the bird, it hit it right in the heart and it fall to the ground.

"HOWL! DINNER!" he yelled as he jump down and started to eat the bird flesh of the ground.

"Gross" I said.

"I eat to live, but we kill to eat, so we end life's to live, so we are just killing to be alive?" he asked.

"That is true" I said

he then grab a small wing from the bird and handed it to me, "eat you can live in my hole if you want, but one thing MY CHAIR!" he yelled as he ran back into the tree with the rest of the bird.

"A chair? IN A TREE!" I said to myself, he watch from the top of tree with the bird in his mouth. I smile maybe he wasn't so bad?

_I had no idea where this idea came from! BUT WOW! THIS TOOK SO LONG! Hope you enjoy._


	2. Episode Two Today Your Gonna Die

**_You know how in the last chapter I said I had no clue where the idea came from? Will I lie, you can find out where it came from petty easy, _**lolz**_._**

**_B_**ig dark storm clouds fill the sky to the island, strong winds started to blow and rain started to come down, for most this went unnoticed, well half of them was insane, read chapter one, but near that tree it didn't go unnoticed, "I have an idea" Mike said, then he started to dance.

"What are you doing now?" Zoey asked.

"It's easy it's a rain dance" Mike replied.

"But it's already raining why would you dance to call out more rain?"

"Are we could pick out my grass one little grass at a time" Mike said.

"I'm good with your crazy little go away rain dance" Zoey replied.

"It's not crazy for all you know it could work!"

"That would be the day's pig fly" Zoey said.

"Everyone knows pig can fly they have wings! Are or these some ducks?" Mike wonder.

A huge **bang** was hear from the sky as some thunder**_, lightning! Don't blame me!_** **_Blame school!_** Lightning hit the ground.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! I am scared of lights"

"You're not scared of yourself but you're scared of lights? What a puss" Zoey said.

"I'm not a catfish!" Mike said. **_It you got that joke then I love you! You read DP In!_**

"You know what just forget it, if I am going to be on a dead island I don't want to be with you!"

"You didn't say that the day before when we had s-"

"Okay, Mike, let it go!" Zoey said.

"Look how high I am jump"

"Thunder make's rain"

"It's time to burn stuff"

"NO BURNING DOWN MY TREE! OR I'LL HUNT YOU DOWN WITH KNIFES!" Mike yelled.

"I'm going to go now!"

"Wait!" Mike said.

"What?"

"You have some grass on your foot!"

"F U!"

"You're welcome!" Mike said

**_You can tell I made this out of an idea I dream about, derp_**


End file.
